Old Timers and Spring Chickens
by Andalusia25
Summary: Two generations meet under the shadow of a friend and hero.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or profit from this work of fan fiction.**

**Summary: Two generations meet under the shadow of a friend and hero.**

**This story began with only the dialogue, then it expanded and then suddenly the cadet grew a personality. But I gotta say it's good to be back on the 'publishing' side of things **

The old man stood, most of his weight resting on his cane, with his sharp-as-ever eyes staring into the titanium orbs of the statue before him. The color was more silver now than blue, but they were still striking. Whoever had sculpted the Captain was very skilled. No small detail had been ignored. It was as if his friend was merely covered in silver paint waiting for a pretty woman to walk by and peek his interest.

Like most days the old man's mouth began to run before his ears realized it was him talking. "Back in my day, there were real heroes, real star ship Captains. Not these pansy-asses nowadays who think they can do it all just because they finally made their way up the ranks. They don't work for those stripes! James T. Kirk was the greatest Captain ever to live. No one can hold a candle to Jim." Reverence and pride for a man larger than life over came the white haired man as he sat down on the bench, not taking his eyes off the moment frozen for all eternity in the metal.

Unnoticed beside him the young cadet rolled his eyes. "Like you really knew Captain Kirk." He scoffed. This senile old-man must be delirious to speak of Jim Kirk that way.

Sharply turning, the older man stared at the insolent brat next to him. "I didn't just know Jim, I was one of his closest friends." He narrowed his eyes. "Me and that damned Vulcan." His words held no bitterness, in fact the degrading comment was said with tenderness, as if it were the only way he could speak of the now-Admiral. "That's back when you came in peace but your phaser was always at the ready." He pointed back at the statue.

Peering closer at the man, the cadet studied him for a few minutes before he responded. "If you were close friends with Jim and Spock that makes you Admiral McCoy!" He uncrossed his legs and moved closer. Longing to know more of his idol nullified any manners the cadet may have once known.

Scowling was one of the only things Bones was able to better and better the older he became. "Real intelligent there, aren't ya kid? Yes I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. That Admiral crap is nonsense." He rolled his eyes. "Those were the days. This whole utopian crap with no money, no wars, no disease really puts an able bodied Country doctor out of work." With his cane in one hand and the other on the bench's arm rest, he pushed himself back to his feet.

Not wanting to loose the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, the cadet grabbed his belongings and followed. "You've got to have thousands of stories worth telling!" He jumped in front of Bones, blocking his path on the narrow sidewalk.

Straightening, Bones stood at his full height, eye-level with his companion. "I know more stories than you have brain cells, kid! I was out there back in the wild days, before space was tamed, when it was still disease and death wrapped in darkness and silence." He pointed up at the sky. "Now what have they got? Nothing but a bunch of few and far between _anomalies_! _We_ tamed the Klingons! _We_ fought the damned Romulans!" Bones pointed at his chest emphasizing his point. "No, Star Fleet is nothin' without Jim." Sadness once more crept into his hazel eyes.

Biting his lip, not wanting to upset the hero, the cadet lower his gaze and stepped aside. "How did he really die?" He whispered, almost wanting Dr. McCoy not to hear him.

Turning around Bones reclaimed his seat on the bench. Perhaps if he shared his tale with another soul it would comfort him. "Sit down boy, this might take a while. I've not recollected his death in years." That was a lie, he thought about Jim's death daily. He even came here every afternoon to see his friend once again, even if it was a life-size replica. That was all he had left. "Captain James T. Kirk was a handful, you know? Untamed spirit with the ego to match. He didn't believe there were any such things as a 'no-win' scenario. With the right amount of luck and timing, he could do anything. Hell, he saved Earth how many times was it?" He motioned to the younger man to refresh his memory.

Settling back down, the cadet searched his memory. "The official count is thirteen." He was positive on the number.

Bones licked his lips. "Ah yes, lucky number thirteen." His voice was rough with emotion. "What's your name, kid? I prefer to know who I am speaking to." He watched the brunette out of the corner of his eye.

Squaring his shoulders, the young man addressed his superior. "Cadet William T. Riker, sir." He spoke every bit as proud as Jim Kirk had once. Nodding, Bones waved his hand dismissively, and Riker relaxed. Several moments passed without comment before Will spoke. "Did you fall asleep?" He peered over trying to see the physician's face.

Jerking up with green eyes flashing, Bones growled. "Hell no, I did not fall asleep! Can't you see that a man is trying to think, you damnable little twit?" Admittedly he was day-dreaming, but he was fully conscious.

Blinking back his surprise, Riker quickly apologized. "Sorry, I just was making sure." He scooted further down the bench away from the wild-eyed man.

Adjusting his tender backside on the rather hard park bench, Bones mumbled to himself. "Kids these days have no manners. Did your mama not teach you better? Hmph." Rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, Bones remembered why he was still sitting next to the younger man. "Well, moving on, Jim seized every moment. He left very little unsaid and even less undone. He had a passion for life that other's only thirst after. There will never be another Jim Kirk." He smiled fondly at the memory of his best friend.

"Since I had met Jim those long years ago on the horrible shuttlecraft, he had confided in me his almost sixth sense knowledge of his death. He knew he would die alone without anyone who cared for him to be by his side." He sighed wearily before continuing around the growing lump in his throat. "I tried to refute his claim. I stuck to him like glue, damnit. I didn't want him to be alone in life or in death. But I guess you can't do it all can you?" He shifted his gaze to his audience.

Riker felt as if he had invaded a private conversation between the living and the dead, but his curiosity refused to let him politely excuse himself. "No, you can't, sir." His voice was tender.

Shaking his head, Bones took a shaky breath. "For some reason, Jim refused to take a job as an Admiral and settle down. One night after a few too many beers, he told me that he had been down that path once and hated it. He was not going to ruin his second chance. Whatever in the hell that meant." He laughed at the absurdity of the statement. "So he kept taking missions and commanding ships. Not to say that he wasn't as sharp as the first day of his commission, but some times it's better to leave all the leg work to the youth, of course I could never convince Jim of that." He paused.

Riker did not push him this time. It could not be easy to speak of the death of your best friend no matter how much time had passed.

Forcing back tears, Bones kept going. "I brought Spock back from the dead. He put his _katra_ inside of my head and I kept it safe for him until his body was found. But I couldn't do the same for Jim. He was helping to repair some kind of damage on the _Excelsior_ when an anomaly attacked during some kind of rescue mission. One minute he was still there and the next he was gone." His voice trailed off. "He was alone, all alone in an EV suit on the hull saving the damn day as usual. All alone." Tears ran unchecked down his wrinkled cheeks. "How in the hell does James T. Kirk get whisked away by a damn space anomaly after thirty-five years of service? Why in five hells did they let the highest ranking officer go out there?" He clenched his fists in anger.

Placing a gentle hand on the Admiral's shoulder, the cadet could not fathom his pain. "All I can offer you sir, is to guarantee that as long as I am able I will keep my superior officers from harm as long as humanly possible." His blue eyes filled with sympathy.

Nodding, Bones slowly let his anger drain from his ancient frame. It was several moments before Bones spoke again. "Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. I do hope that you can become a fine First Officer to a very fortunate Captain." A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. It was as part of Jim's spirit still lived on in the young Riker.

Smirking, Riker straightened his uniform. "My dream is to one day serve on the _Enterprise_ and eventually become her Captain." His pride mirrored the man whose statue cast a shadow over the two officers.

Nodding in acceptance of the future of his beloved ship, Bones stood. "Well, son, just treat her like a lady and she will always bring you home." He turned and with one last glance at his friend, he walked away towards the setting son. The weight of Star Fleet and the Federation had been shifted, Bones' load was not as heavy as it had been before he had meet with daring young man. Every generation had a smart-ass, brave womanizer with dreams as big as the sky. Bones was happy to know that the next thorn in the Admiralty's side was nearly mature enough to spread his wings.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Perhaps I shall continue in another chapter, but this might be a stand alone. Whatcha think?**


End file.
